


Chi la fa, l'aspetti

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Prank Wars, come mi sono arresa nel cercare titoli, ormai non capisco più quello che partorisce la mia mente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 6 - ScherzoFandom: Festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroMai iniziare una gara di scherzi. Non sai mai dove può andare a finire.Dal testo:"E' buffo come una cosa da poco si trasformi in una vera e propria tragedia. Ma Ermal avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, aveva lanciato lui stesso quel pomo della discordia."
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chi la fa, l'aspetti

E' buffo come una cosa da poco si trasformi in una vera e propria tragedia. Ma Ermal avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, aveva lanciato lui stesso quel pomo della discordia.

Era iniziato con un semplice scherzetto a Fabrizio. Un Boo! nel momento in cui era entrato nella stanza. Ma da lì era tutto precipitato. All'inizio era anche divertente, con i piccoli spaventi e i cuscini pernacchia sulle sedie. Ma il limite fu presto sorpassato. Ermal sentì di averlo sorpassato nel momento in cui quel secchio pieno d'acqua sopra la porta cadde addosso a Fabrizio. Non doveva seguire i suggerimenti di Vige. La giornata passò stranamente tranquilla, Fabrizio che dopo lo scherzo con l'acqua non si era più visto. Ermal aveva continuato a lavorare con la sua band nella saletta d'incisione fino all'ora di pranzo.

Preso dai rimorsi e dalla preoccupazione verso il moro, non seguì gli altri fuori per mangiare. Rimase nella saletta, aspettando l'altro. Si sedette sul divanetto della saletta, in assoluto silenzio. La stanchezza di quei giorni ebbe la meglio su di sé e si addormentò. Si risvegliò con la testa sulle gambe di Fabrizio, intendo a guardare il suo telefono.

\- Ben svegliato. - Gli disse, gli occhi fissi su quello schermo. Ermal si alzò velocemente e sentì la testa girargli un attimo.

\- Volevo chiederti scusa per prima. Era un'idea di Vige e come un cretino mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla nostra guerra di scherzi. - Disse tutto d'un fiato il più giovane, davvero dispiaciuto della piega che aveva preso quel giochetto da ragazzini.

Fabrizio si girò e finalmente lo guardò negli occhi. Gli sorrise prima di parlare: - Credo che abbiamo dato il peggio di noi oggi. Finiamola qui sta cosa. -

\- Quindi pace fatta? - Chiese, avvicinandosi al suo viso.

\- Pace fatta. - Gli rispose Fabrizio.

\- Posso avere allora un bacio adesso? - Chiese Ermal non aspettando una risposta e annullando la distanza tra di loro.

Un lieve bacio che suggellava la fine di quella battaglia di scherzi.

\- Vado a farmi un caffè… Vuoi qualcosa? - Disse Ermal, alzandosi dal divanetto e stiracchiandosi.

\- Portame na Gatorade - Gli rispose l'altro, senza smettere di sorridere.

Ermal cominciò ad insospettirsi, ma diede la colpa al clima di sospetto e zero fiducia che aveva caratterizzato quella battaglia di scherzi finalmente conclusa. Capì il vero significato dei suoi sospetti solo quando incontrò Marco ai distributori automatici.

Appena lo guardò gli rise sonoramente in faccia, fino alle lacrime.

\- Si può sapere che hai da ridere così tanto? - Sbottò, infastidito da quell'atteggiamento. Ci volle un po' a Marco per calmarsi, ma quando lo fece da buon amico, gli mostrò il motivo delle sue risate. Negli occhi di Ermal si accese un fuoco di rabbia appena capì cosa stava succedendo.

Percorse a passi pesanti la strada verso la saletta a ritroso, Montanari dietro di lui, pronto a non perdersi niente.

\- Mi hai disegnato un cazzo sulla fronte!? Ma quanti anni hai?! Sette?! - Urlò Ermal, indicando l'opera d'arte moderna che adornava la sua fronte.

Fabrizio in quel momento poté liberarsi delle risate che stava trattenendo da quando si era svegliato.

\- Devo dire che ti dona. - Disse il moro, senza smettere di ridere.

\- Ora basta! Sono stufo di questa storia degli scherzi. Ora tu ti fai disegnare un cazzo sulla fronte e siamo pari. - Disse Ermal, cercando un pennarello nero per mettere in pratica la cosa.

Non ne trovò neanche uno.

\- Avevi detto pace fatta, non capisco perché dovrei farmi imbrattare la fronte. -

\- Molto maturo Moro, davvero molto maturo… - Disse acido Ermal, le mani incrociate.

\- Okay adesso finitela tutti e due. - Cominciò Marco, frapponendosi tra i due. - Da stamattina non state facendo altro che farvi scherzi a vicenda. All'inizio era divertente ma adesso… è diventato patetico. Tu Ermal smettila di comportarti come un bambino e tu Fabrizio… - Disse puntando il dito verso il romano. - Fatti disegnare questo cazzo sulla fronte, così siete pari e la finiamo qui. - Dopo le parole di Montanari ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, dove i tre uomini si guardarono negli occhi.

Fabrizio alla fine sospirò e tirò fuori dalla tasca un pennarello nero, porgendolo al più giovane.

\- Fa quel che devi và. - Ermal non se lo fece ridire due volte. Prese il pennarello, svitò il tappo, e cominciò a disegnare lo stesso disegno sulla fronte del moro.

\- Ecco qua! Lo sai che ti dona? - Disse Ermal, poggiando il pennarello su un tavolino lì vicino

\- Contento? -

\- Molto. Adesso vatti a fare una passeggiata fino ai distributori… e portami un caffè. - Rise malefico il più giovane indicandogli la porta della saletta.

Fabrizio sospirò avviandosi verso la porta, ma la voce di Montanari lo richiamò all'interno.

\- Ragazzi avete letto l'etichetta del pennarello? - Chiese Marco, mostrando agli altri quello che aveva appena scoperto.

Sull'etichetta c'era scritto "indelebile"

Il panico si diffuse tra i presenti.

***

Era già la decima volta che si lavavano la faccia con il sapone, nei bagni dello studio di registrazione, ma i due simboli fallici sulle loro fronti erano sempre lì.

\- Io adesso mi strappo la pelle, giuro che lo faccio. - Mormorò Ermal, guardando sconsolato il suo ridicolo riflesso. Fabrizio non era messo meglio.

\- Se non si leva entro domani io mia figlia a scuola non posso andarla a prendere. Se le maestre me vedono me levano la custodia de mi figlia e me denunciano! - Sospirò pesantemente, ritornando a lavarsi il viso nervosamente.

\- Ma davvero non avevi letto che era indelebile? -

\- No! Altrimenti col ca…volo che te disegnavo in faccia… Doveva esse no scherzo de niente. - Esalò Fabrizio, lo sguardo basso.

Ermal raggiunse la mano dell'altro, intrecciandola con la sua.

\- Abbiamo esagerato… tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto se non ti avessi versato quel secchio sulla testa… -

\- E io non dovevo rispondere in questo modo… - Replicò immediatamente il moro, ricambiando la stretta della mano. - Scusami… per esserme comportato come un ragazzino e per… beh sto cazzo sulla fronte. - Disse, questa volta guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Ermal rise, sentendo quella situazione davvero comica.

\- Pace fatta? Per davvero adesso. - Disse il più giovane, avvicinandosi al moro.

Fabrizio si avvicinò ancora, le loro labbra ormai vicine.

\- Pace fatta. - Sussurrò, prima di baciarlo a lungo.

Si staccarono solo quando entrò Marco nel bagno, con in mano del cotone e una bottiglietta.

\- Su Google dicono che l'inchiostro si può togliere con il solvente per unghie, direi di provare… Davvero ragazzi? Limonate? Con due cazzi disegnati sulle fronti? -


End file.
